A Swift Ending
by merrickwrites
Summary: What if Arthur Weasley was the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts instead of Charity Burbage? Set during the beginning of Deathly Hallows. I'm sure you all know which bit I'm talking about.


Life in a family of 'Blood Traitors' is never going to be easy and it certainly hasn't been for Arthur. He's stuck up for his beliefs for his entire life, and he's not about to change that because of the situation he's found himself in.

He knows that his clock hand is pointing a _mortal peril_ right now. He knows that it's not going to move again if things pan out the way he thinks they are . . . Of course, they are. He's suspended in the air above a large table in the Malfoy Manor surrounded by Death Eaters.

When Arthur would talk about how he plans to die, it's always been the same thing: in his sleep, next to his wife at a ripe old age. He's always said he wants to try and live to 200. He guesses that in his 40's will have to do. It isn't even a quarter of the way through his planned life span. He'll never get to see grandchildren. He won't be there for Bill and Fleur's wedding. No more birthdays; no more Christmas; no more wedding anniversaries celebrated with Molly.

No more dancing around with her to _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ late at night after they've had a few drinks. He'll never grow old.

Arthur's stubborn. He refuses to cry in this situation. He refuses to let _Malfoy_ see him cry and can only imagine what stories will be told at the Ministry afterwards if Lucius sees that. It's weakness. Arthur isn't weak.

He's _Arthur Weasley_ – Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and there's _nothing_ to be ashamed of with that sentence _thank you very much._ Arthur knows that, and when people found out that he was leaving his job at the Ministry to teach, a lot of them had made comments. Said he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

Look at him now.

Voldemort is making a comment and Arthur turns slowly in the air and his eyes land on the snake. _Nagini._ He doesn't know what it means, and he doesn't want to. He just wants the damn thing away from him. Arthur's not been a fan of snakes since the attack two years ago. He still has nightmares about it. Occasionally, he'll wake up from a bad dream and spend hours trying to distract himself. It's easier now he has so much marking to do. Not a lot of students take Muggle Studies, but the few that do share Arthur's interest in the subject. It's nice to have people so enthusiastic about it like he is.

Voldemort talks again. He's talking about Arthur now. He explains who Arthur is and _people snigger_ _around him._ There are murmurs of blood traitor, and _why_ is a Pureblood wizard teaching students about Muggles?

Lucius explains that Arthur has always liked Muggles and that he's a disgrace. He says that Arthur shouldn't be a wizard – that he needs to be cast out to the Muggles _if he loves them so much._ Others laugh but Voldemort does not. He moves slowly, and Arthur can see everyone tense up. None of them are comfortable, and they're all anticipating Voldemort's next move. Arthur wishes he could send a message to Molly and the children right now and tell them that he's sorry – that he loves them – that he wants them all to be okay . . .

Arthur watches Lucius and Voldemort converse; they're talking about wands and Lucius gives his to his ' _Master'_. And they call Arthur pathetic.

It's hard to see the expressions on people's faces when you're suspended upside down. Arthur feels like all the blood is rushing to his head. It's uncomfortable.

Voldemort says it's time to take care of blood traitors like Arthur Weasley once and for all and Arthur isn't stupid. It's obvious what is going to happen. There isn't much time to come to terms with the fact he's going to die. There's so much that Arthur can think of that he regrets, but the biggest thing is not fixing his relationship with Percy. He wishes Percy knew how sorry he is. It's all he can think about as Voldemort raises his wand.

It's going to happen.

Any minute now.

The two words that will take Arthur Weasley's life all because he taught a subject that wasn't traditional.

There's no point in begging anybody for help. It's going to happen.

 _Avada Kedavra._

There's a flash of green light. Arthur Weasley drops onto the table in front of everyone and Lucius Malfoy flinches. This is what will happen to all blood traitors, Voldemort explains, and gestures to Arthur's body, lifeless and still.

To the Weasleys, there's no more Dad, no more _Dear,_ no more Muggle talk or random Muggle items left around the Burrow.

Voldemort murmurs to Nagini that it's time for dinner.

There won't be a body for them to recover and lay to rest.

Life in a family of 'Blood Traitors' was never going to be easy and it certainly wasn't for Arthur Weasley.


End file.
